


to save him

by Morwen



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, can be read as Zack/Cloud, just hurt, no comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacks Gedanken während seiner und Clouds Flucht nach Midgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to save him

**Author's Note:**

> Erstmals veröffentlicht im November 2008.

Du kannst nicht jeden retten.  
 

Seit du deine Heimat verlassen hast, um Mitglied von SOLDAT zu werden, bist du schon oft zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen, und jedes Mal hat sie dir wieder ein Stück von deinem Glauben genommen.

Aber anstatt die Dinge seitdem nüchterner zu betrachten, klammerst du dich weiterhin an deinen kindlichen Idealismus, obwohl du tief drin genau weißt, dass er sich nicht auf die Realität übertragen lässt. Denn du hast gesehen, was der Idealismus einzelner Personen mit der Welt angestellt hat, und du hoffst, du könntest vielleicht – nur vielleicht – selbst die Welt ein klein wenig verändern.  
 

Es ist Winter.

Cloud hat seit dem Beginn eurer Reise kein Wort gesagt. Ab und zu kehrt wieder Leben in seine leeren Augen zurück und er sieht dich an, scheint dich bewusst wahrzunehmen, anstatt wie sonst nur blicklos durch dich hindurchzusehen. Und manchmal bewegt er den Mund, als wolle er dir etwas sagen, und dann beugst du dich hoffnungsvoll zu ihm hinunter – doch er bringt kein Wort über die Lippen.  
 

Seit mehreren Monaten seid ihr schon auf der Flucht.

Sind es wirklich nur Monate? Es erscheint dir vielmehr wie eine Ewigkeit. Du bist verzweifelt und müde, so unendlich _müde_ , doch du lässt es dir nicht anmerken und klopfst weiter lässige Sprüche, in der Hoffnung, dein Kamerad würde sie hören und neue Hoffnung schöpfen, vielleicht sogar endlich wieder zu sich kommen. Denn der Weg nach Midgar ist noch weit, und du weißt nicht, ob du die Kraft hast, ihn allein bis zum Ende zu gehen.

Doch Cloud bleibt weiterhin stumm und bewegungslos, und dir bleibt keine andere Wahl, als stark genug für euch beide zu sein.  
 

Es wird langsam Frühling, und du seufzt auf, als du den ersten warmen Wind auf deinem Gesicht spürst.

Seit Tagen schon hast du nichts mehr gegessen, da du mit dem wenigen, was ihr noch hattet, den Hunger deines reglosen Kameraden gestillt hast. Dein Magen verkrampft sich und du kannst kaum noch laufen, doch die Sorge um Cloud treibt dich an, lässt dich weiter beharrlich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Du wüsstest gar nicht, was du tun solltest, wenn du dich nicht um ihn kümmern müsstest; vielleicht hättest du schon längst aufgegeben.

Doch solange er da ist und du dich für ihn verantwortlich fühlst – solange die Möglichkeit besteht, von allen Menschen, die dir jemals etwas bedeutet haben, wenigstens _ihn_ retten zu können – wirst du nicht stehen bleiben.  
 

Du darfst nicht stehen bleiben.  
 

Der Sommer neigt sich dem Ende zu, als du auf der Ebene vor Midgar im Regen liegst und spürst, wie langsam das Leben aus dir herausfließt.

Doch du fühlst in diesem Moment keine Reue, kein Bedauern... denn Cloud ist in Sicherheit, du konntest ihn _retten_. Dein Tod erscheint dir fast wie ein lächerlicher Preis dafür, dass du es geschafft hast, die Welt so zu verändern, wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast – zum Guten.  
 

Und zufrieden mit dem, was du erreicht hast, schenkst du Cloud ein Lächeln, bevor du zum letzten Mal die Augen schließt.


End file.
